Remnants of Last Night
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Kendall wakes up, wearing only a black bow tie and a dressy brief. He sees Logan raping Carlos' lips on the couch. So, what happened last night that caused all this? And more importantly, where is James? Kames and Cargan. Kendall POV. T rated


I am still in the BTWedding mood lol.

**IMPORTANT! **_Italic_ are Kendall's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall's POV<strong>

The loud, annoying nine A.M. alarm rings over and over. I swear if I didn't have a headache, I wouldn't mind the incessant beeping but man is my head hurting and I don't even know why it is hurting. And the worst part of it, I don't remember anything that happened last night that could have caused it. What did happen?

I look over at the clock, bashing the snooze button. Apparently it is noon and the alarm's been snoozing for the last three hours, probably a contributing factor to my migraine. Luckily, there is a cup of water and a couple of pills. Suddenly after I took the "hope to be" headache medicine, a pain surges through my head as memories flow back.

_5:00 A.M_

"_That was sick and crazy, Jamies?" I say to the brunette carrying me bridal style to my bed. "I was like what and hmm and god you're fucking sexy. I want to fuck you over and over and over and-"_

"_Ok Kendall." James laughs, laying me on the soft down blanket. "Go to sleep first." He kisses me on the head and pulls the cover up to my chest. "We can have sex after you're better."_

"_Wait. No sexy James time?" I pout as he walks to the drawer. "But sexy James time is sexy time... like REALLY sexy time." _

_He chuckles at my babbles, walking to my nightstand. "Take these pills when you wake up. You're going to need it." He ends, giving me a chaste kiss. "Good night Kendall and… thank you for making me the happiest man tonight."_

A groan audibly escapes my lips as I crawl off the bed dazedly. (The effects of the medicine didn't kick in yet.) Then another grunt slips as I pass the full length mirror. To say I am naked would be better but no, I happen to don a couple of awkward accessories. I'm wearing just a black bow tie and a dress shirt designed brief with glitter and blue paint littering my body. And to top it all off my emerald class ring is missing and I have a black eye. Perfect... What happened last night?

I need some answers, after I change clothing of course.

"No… please… stop… Logie." I hear Carlos string words between light suction noises as I walk into the living room.

"No!" Logan forcefully yells. "I need to prove to you that I love you and you love me."

"But I do love you."

What is going on, I wonder, sneaking around the corner. My eyes drop as I register what the two guys are doing on the couch. Logan is pinning Carlos to the couch, sitting on his lap. His hands clamp tightly to the sides of the Latino's head and his naked chest is pressed against Carlos'. He continuously kisses the daylight out of the poor, innocent kid.

"Stop, Logie. I will never cheat on you. I love you."

"Then why did you kissed Kendall?"

What! I kissed Carlos? Ouch! I touch my black eye as another remnant attacks my head.

_2:00 _

"_Hey buddy, pal, Carlitos, sexy, cute, Latino flare." I jab Carlos' wet shoulder at the pool. Carlos and Logan have been swimming every night at two AM for the past week. They think it is romantic to swim alone and Carlos loves to break curfew so… kill two birds with one stone right? _

"_Hey Kendall. Are you okay? Carlos asks concern, checking out my dilated eyes._

_I punch his shoulder again. "Ew gross! Stop checking me out. I am not your nerdy boyfriend. Did I mention you're cute Carlos." _

"_Thanks Kendall." He blushes, shifting in the lawn chair. _

"_Not problem buddy." I slap his back, probably a bit harder than I should have. "Hey what do you want to do while waiting for your husband to come back?"_

"_Logan is not my husband!" He shrieks, falling off the chair._

_I swear Carlos is the cutest bunny something. No wonder why Logan is so over protective of him. Everyone wants a piece of that adorable milk chocolate Latino. Well… I have a sexy boyfriend so I don't want him. But Carlos is fun to mess with sometime… HAHA I am babbling in my head. This is weird. _

"_Kendall?" He waves his wet hand in front of me. "Have you been drinking?"_

"_Champagne! I shout, disregarding Carlos' question and thinking about a wedding. "Or maybe whiskey. Yea. Have whiskey at the wedding. I bet you'll love whiskey. Oh I think there is whiskey at the wedding in the lobby. It is at 4:00. Come to it!"_

_He shyly looks down at the foam matted ground. "Logan and I are not getting married anytime soon. And I don't know what whiskey tastes like."_

_LIGHT BULB! Carlos should definitely try some. In fact, I just drank some awhile ago. _

"_Hey Carlos." I sing, a dumbfounded expression growing his face. I snicker before grabbing the back of the unexpected teen's neck and pull him into a kiss. _

"_Kendall!" He pulls back, tripping over the chair. _

"_Fucking asshole!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and Bam! Logan's fist collides with my eye, knocking me to the ground. "How could you, Carlos." I close my eye, listening to the pained words. "I thought you love me."_

"_Wait Logie. I do love you." And the last sounds I hear are the heavy stomping foot steps of the unfortunate Latino chasing after his nerdy boyfriend._

I guess that is where my black eye is from. I quickly tuck my hand in my pocket, embarrassed from my actions.

"Kendall kissed me!" Carlos cries. "Please Logie. We have been kissing for three hours. Can we stop?"

"NO! Why do you want to stop? So you can go kiss your other boyfriend, Kendall? Just my luck right, for having the cutest boyfriend!" If I wasn't a part of the situation, I would interrupt the forced make out and ask some questions but… sadly that is not an option. I sighs and tip toes around the boys and walk out the door. Better not to get involved with the lovers' quarrels.

Dashing down the stair, I wonder, why am I getting snap shots of last night and not the whole thing. I got a flashback from the pills and from staring at Logan and Carlos making out. Maybe I'll get more answers if I go back to places I went to last night. Well, the idea is better than nothing and from the last one, I should go to the lobby.

When I reach the lobby, I notice white ribbons roped around the room, confetti littered the floor and a giant wedding banner stretched across the room.

_4:00 _

"_Do you, Mr. … take … to be your lawful wedded husband?" Mr. Bitter asks, pretending to be a minister. _

"_I do." A sweet voice chimes. _

"_And do you-"_

"_I do, I do, I freakin' do! I want to freakin' do the sexy man in front of me. He is sexy and cute and… sexy and cute. I do."_

_Mr. Bitter stares at the groom with disgust. "I guess I pronounce you husband and … husband. You may kiss the … groom." He says and the two men share a kiss. Everyone roars and cheers at the union. _

"_This is so sexy and nose bleeding hot!" Camille shouts. _

I shake his head of the headache following the audio only memory of the wedding. He has no idea who's wedding it is and where he is in the wedding. Everything is getting more and more confusing. But one thing good came out of it, Camille might be able to jog his memory.

After fruitlessly searching the hotel, I finally find her at the pool. Sitting on the lawn chair, she is talking to her co-star from some independent sci-fic movie. She seems to be disagreeing with her friend a lot as she shakes her head, which has a blue steak slashed across the cheek. Blue paint?

_3:00_

_"Come on Kendall!" The excited girl pulls me to a twenty four seven party store downtown. "We have to get you dressed and ready for the wedding."_

_"I love wedding! They are freakin' awesome, not like my black eye but awesome like puppies and kittens and James and-"_

_"Yea, yea awesome." She cuts, searching through the rack of missmatched clothing. "Strip all your clothing." _

_"Ewww gross cooties. I'm not getting naked for you!" I jump up and down immaturely, screaming at the top of my lungs. _

_"Fine. No wedding for you!" She babies as if she is trying for a role of my mother. Please! She is not that great of an actress. She sucks but I want the wedding so badly. _

_Stripping myself completely bare, I stand vulnerably in front of her. _

_"Sexy." She purrs, throw two articles of clothing to me, which I accepted willingly at the time. "Put these on. They are sexy and kinky." _

_"Sexy, kinky time with James!" I giddily shout, slipping into the brief and wrapping the bow tie around my neck. "How do I look? James sexy or just simply Carlos cute or ew Logan ugly... like the black eye he gave me." _

_"Kendall we don't have time." She glares at her watch before dragging me to the paint and glitter section. "Hmm... Let's make you gay sexy."_

_"I'm gay! Yay, gay sexy!" I grab the paintbrush from an open pack and dab it in the blue paint. "You first!" I swipe the blue tip across her face. _

_"Bitch!" She yells, grabbing the bag of blue glitter. "Fuckin' homo!" She laughs jokingly, dusting my giggling body with the powder. _

_I laugh with her as more paint and glitter litter the air... and our body and clothes. _

_"That was fun, Kendall. And now you have something blue, something new and something borrowed... just say you 'borrowed' the bow tie." She winks, hinting at stealing the tie. "I'll pay for the stuff and you go to the wedding first. I'll meet you later." _

Now I know why my body is covered with cheap party decorations and ... "fuckin' homo?" I let Camille call me that? I must be really messed up and drunk. But at least I got more answers. Now I have to find my ring and James. Hopefully Camille knows where he is.

"Camille!" I call, walking to her. The co-star sighs in relief... just like Logan did when Camille stopped slapping him. People must really dislike her.

"Oh hey Kendall. Feeling better like you're in a honeymoon state after last night of drinking and actions?"

"I guess?" I say questionably. What the heck is a honeymoon state? "But do you know where James is?"

"Aw that is so cute! You're looking for your-"

"Camille! Can you stop shrieking and just tell me?" I scream with my hands covering my ears. Her high pitch squeals are not just annoying but deadly during a hangover.

"Hmph! He is in the park. And to think I gave-"

"Bye Camille." I dash away before she can finish her squeaky sentence. Right now I can care less what she has to say. It not like she has some life changing news.

In the park, I wander around, looking for the lushest head of golden brown locks. Where is he? I sigh, stopping in the center of the park on the grassy plain. Touching my forehead, I feel my headache returning. I need something to take this pain away. Is there a super drug I can take? God! Isn't Logan a doctor... wait I don't think he would want to save me now... probably would poison me. Yea, Logan might not be a good doctor when he's mad.

I look down, eyes focusing on a small, pocket size bag. Picking it up (because I hate litter), I feel my headache grow stronger. Wait a minute, this is my litter.

_12:00, midnight _

_"Hey K-dude. What are you doing in the park at night?" Guitar Dude stops playing his instrument, catching my attention. "Kendall?" _

_"Oh sorry." I pitch the bridge of my nose. "I am trying to find James. We were drinking whiskey one minute and the next, he's gone." _

_"Oh, James ran to the parking lot. He seems upset about something. But hey, why do you have a headache if you were drinking?" He lifts his sunglasses, resting it on his head. _

_Who wears sunglasses at night in the dark? "I'm German so alcohol has no effect on me." _

_"Then you need something stronger." He smiles, wobbing over to me. He must be high. "Take this." He extends his hand, holding a bag with a single white pill. _

_"No thanks GD. I don't do drugs." _

_"This is a super pill dude. You will forget your headache and have the best time ever." He points to the sky, shuffling on his weak legs. Yep, he's high. Ow! I carass my forehead, my headache growing steeply. "Just take it man. I promise you will forget everything tonight and the headache will disappear." _

_I don't know if stringing headache, disappear and forget in the same sentence was a good idea but I am really contemplating if I should take it. How desperate am I? _

_"Give me it." I grab the bag, dry popping the content in a second flat. _

_"Awesome dude, but you might have a headache in the morning for combining the pill and alcohol." _

_"WHAT!"_

I am never doing drugs again! Stupid Guitar Dude and his pill. If I had known the side effects, I would never have taken it. Now I have to suffer.

"Hey big bro."

"Katie!" I jump to the side, freaking both of us out.

"Are you okay?" She picks up the ball under her feet. "You're a bit jumpy and you have a black eye."

"Sorry Katie. I didn't get much sleep and the eye is a long story that I don't even understand completely but hey do you know where James is?"

"Yea. James went back to the apartment. He seems really happy. So whatever you guys did last night must be really fun. I wish mom let me join you."

And I wish mom forced me to sleep. That way I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Thanks Katie." I pat her shoulder before running back home.

Reaching the door, I hear roaring cheers and laughter echoing though the closed entrance. It sounds like James' voice. That's good. At least I know he is home and I'll finally get all my answers.

Slowly, I open the door as James' face comes into view.

"Kendall!" James waves his left hand at me rapidly. I blink my eye at the reflecting green light bouncing off his ring. What? James doesn't wear an emerald ring... THAT IS MY RING!

_1:00 _

_I jump James in the park lot, scaring him to death. "Jamies. Sexy, sexy Jamies." I pepper sweet kisses on his cheeks and neck. _

_"Kendall, not now." He pushes me off, staring at the single lit lamppost across the street. "Sorry but I'm not in the mood." He notices my pout. _

_"Why? You can tell me." I pull him on my lap, nesting my head on his shoulder. "Boyfriend." _

_"We have to break up." He cries. _

_"Break up sex and then get back together?" I laugh. Sexy time! _

_"Kendall, you don't get it." He stands up, turning around to face me. "My birthday is next week." _

_"You want an early birthday present?" I lick my dry lips, seductively. "Because I can get my mom's car keys and-" _

_"No Kendall! No sex!" He bursts, tears streaming down. "My mom is forcing me to get married by my birthday or she will disown me." _

_I laugh, doubling over. _

_"Insensitive jerk!" _

_"Wait James." I grab his wrist. "I don't see the problem."_

_"Of course you don't. You don't have to get marry." _

_"Then marry me." He gasps, stepping back and tripping over his own foot. _

_"What!" _

_I smile, getting on one knee. Gingerly grabbing his hand, I watch his surprise expression. "James Diamond, will you marry me, tonight?" I slip my class ring on his finger. "Please say yes." _

_"Kendall, we can't get married tonight!" _

_"Why not? I love you and you love me and Carlos and Logan and Camille and other people can come. Please." I beg. "And Mr. Bitter can be the minster. Please. 4:00?" _

_"Fine." James smiles, the tears stop flowing. "But you better get Camille to plan the wedding. She is good at this stuff. And go find Carlos and Logan to invite them." _

_"No problem, honey." _

_"I'll pay Mr. Bitter to do it. I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GETTING MARRIED TO YOU!" He screams, running to the lobby._

Dammit! I got married!

"Mr. Diamond." He throws his lips on mine, wrapping his arms around me. "What's wrong Kendall?" He pouts, noticing my frozen state.

"Mr. Diamond?"

"Yea. We have to keep my last name or my parents will think-"

"We are not married James." I yell. The two other band mates (still half naked with swollen lips) gasp, sharing an astonished look.

"W-what?" He stutters. I hate myself for making him heartbroken. "But you gave me your ring."

"I was drugged. Didn't you notice I was babbling and calling you sexy all the time?"

"So I am not sexy too?"

"Oooh conflicts." Logan laughs, smirking at me, probably enjoying himself for what I did to Carlos.

"No you are sexy but we are too young to get married… and I was drugged!"

"No! No take backs, Indian giver!" He runs behind Carlos, hand gripping hard on his shoulders.

"Get off my Carlos!" Logan peels him off and pushes him to me.

"Logie." Carlos whines. "I won't cheat on you."

"I am not taking chances. You're too nice and cuddly for your own good." He wraps an arm around Carlos' waist.

I shake my head. Everyone is so crazy after one night. "James, whatever happened last night was... inappropriate. I love you but-"

"Then keep the marriage."

"You do know Mr. Bitter is not a real minister and his license expired."

"My parents don't know that! Please Kendall." He folds his hands together and begs right in front of me, beaming those watery eyes. "I love you."

I groan, shaking my head. "Do you know what happened last night? I got drugged, proposed to you, kissed Carlos, got punched by Logan, got my body vandalized by Camille, had a Bitter wedding and became a Diamond. It wasn't the best night of my life."

"But it was the best night of my life." James pulls me in a hug. "You comforted me. You helped me through my problem. And you took me as your husband. It was a perfect night even if you were drugged." He whispers into my chest, purring silently.

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "Fine, James. I will be Mr. Diamond."

James gives a final, hard squeeze before jumping ecstatically. "I love you."

"Yea yea."

Unexpectedly, he thrusts foreword, capturing my lips in an intense kiss. This time, I kiss my husband back.

"You ready for sexy James time?" He whispers in my ear.

This I smile to. "Only if you are ready for sex Kendall time." I pull James into our room, ready for the honeymoon state.

**NO POV **

"Eww. Kendall and James are gross." Carlos sticks out his tongue. "Can you believe them?" Carlos turns to the still, stoned brunette. "Logie?"

"Marry me." He commands.

"What?" Carlos jumps back, falling on the couch.

"Marry me, Carlos Gracia." Logan kneels, holding Carlos' hand.

"Ju-just because they are married doesn't mean we have to be." Carlos stammers.

"Marry me. Be with me forever... So I know I am the only one for you." Logan says, gradually getting softer.

"Logie." He whispers back, folding his free hand over their. "You are the only one for me, forever and always."

"I don't know. Kendall and James are all over you. How do I know you won't leave me?"

"Because I want sexy Logie time." Logan laughs a smile. "I only want Logie." Logan shies away his blushing face

"So..." Logan starts.

"So?"

"Will you still marry me?"

"Fine." Carlos huffs as Logan thrust on top of him. "Only if you give me sexy Logie time."

Logan pulls his wrist, tugging him to their room. "Only if I get sexy Carlos time."

* * *

><p>Well, I wanted to write something before school starts, which is tomorrow for me =[. *sigh<p>

And sorry to anyone waiting for _Love above the Law_. I have the next chapter 75% done but I think it has some issues I want to smooth out.

Please Review =]


End file.
